


Collision

by darkenedsoul92



Category: The Guest (2014), The Walking Dead (TV), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom, Z Nation (TV), Zoo (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Drunken moments, Embarrassment and epic fails, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme tourture, Horror, Memory Loss, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Suspence, Wrench from watch dogs 2 in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedsoul92/pseuds/darkenedsoul92
Summary: Me and my best friend get mixed up in the worst apocalypse you can think of if rampaging hybrid animals roaming through the streets wasn't enough the zombie apocalypse happened shortly after and if that wasn't enough I have a guy trying to kill me for reasons im not sure of who is military my brother Logan a detective was trying to track him down due to many murders occurring in places he was last seen and was close to locking him up until  The apocalypse happened my best friend trying to help out with finding cures for the animal hybrids and the zombies while having a threat coming her way will we all be able to live together in this apocalypse with so many differences or will we all fall victim to the messed up world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a idea I'm not sure how well this story is gonna go so feel free to comment your opinions and I hope nobody minds that I write my stories alot differently then most on this site and forgive any spelling errors I type really fast and it causes me to mess up plus I'm typing on my phone and not all the characters will be in every chapter due to many characters in it

It has been only a few days since my brother Logan called me warning me and my best friends about the hybrids at first I didn't understand what he was talking about until me and my best friend Lee saw a hybrid the very first time and had to run for our lives and a few days past by and that's when people started eating one another and the streets became infested with the walking dead thankfully we were saved by my brother and his group we been at a place taking shelter from the horrors on the streets we encountered many different people that joined us so you could call it a community but their has been several attempts on my life too many freaky incidents one after another to be a coincidence it obviously is somebody in the place were staying at but I couldn't figure out who but today myself and best friend Lee were tasked with going on a run with a few people we waited outside as Daryl and merle Dixon went inside the place with rick grimes while me and Lee was outside with Jackson oz and David Collins 

 

Lee- so who do you think it is ?

 

She asked curious and concerned

 

Summer- I'm not sure , their is way too many people staying with us kinda hard to tell 

 

Jackson- you sure someone is trying to kill you? it could be a coincidence 

 

Summer- their is way too many near death experiences to be a coincidence Logan is trying to figure out who it is

 

Rick- it's clear come on in 

 

We went inside the store it was dust all over the place and the smell of rotting flesh and spoiled foods was heavy in the air I covered my nose while Lee started to gag merle who was putting stuff up in a bag looked at her as she was leaned over with her hands on her knees as she spit out some bile merle bent over next to her so he was the same level as her 

 

Merle- aw , what's the matter honeybunch ? Can't take the smell ? get use to that it's your life now only the strongest people will survive this no room for a weak stomach 

 

Daryl- merle get your ass over here and help me quit harassing Lee 

 

Merle went over to his brother Jackson put his hand on her back 

 

Jackson- I been told he grows on you 

 

Lee- yeah just like the zombie virus that spreads and attaches itself to your organs , not sure if I need saving from this apocalypse or from merle 

 

He laughed a little at her comment I was on aisle that had a bunch of can goods I began putting them in a bag Daryl and merle not far from where I was as I reached for a can a cold hand grabbed me from behind the shelf and it had a tight grip on my wrist I pushed back trying to break loose Daryl and merle ran to my aid Daryl grabbed hold of me adding more strength to the pulling away thankfully I was free but the shelf moved as the walker pushed it's way through the shelf it was behind we looked at it the walker was tall and had riot gear on and had more muscle on it then the ones we saw before Daryl aimed his crossbow at the walker but couldn't get a headshot due to the helmet it was warring 

 

Daryl- shit can't take it out with the bow gotta do this the old fashioned way 

 

He pulled out his knife and be started to aim it's upwards to get it in the throat so he could make the blade go to the head that way but as he took a swing with the knife in a effort to do just that the zombie grabbed Daryl and tossed him into rick , Lee and Jackson came running Jackson almost slid on the floor when seeing the size of it 

 

Lee- holy shit 

 

Jackson- I never saw one that big or strong before 

 

Lee- me either 

 

Daryl stood up getting off rick who was trying to regain the air that was nocked out of him when Daryl was thrown at him Daryl tried another attempt to take it down but the walker took a swing at him merle aimed gun at him 

 

Rick- merle are you crazy? if you pull the trigger it will attract the whole damn city 

 

Merle- obviously big boy here ain't gonna go down without a bullet 

 

Daryl kept dodging it each swing and attempt to grab him rick jumped on the back of the walker trying to stab it that way but it swung around trying to shake him off but he held on and it backed up really fast hitting the wall hard making rick fall off the walker ended up getting hit several times with flying objects making the whole scene looking like something out of Shaun of the dead me and Lee brought it down to the ground with a chair everyone else kicking at it on the head trying to kill it but it raised it's head up and was on the knees when David came up from being in the back of the store he grabbed it's head by the helmet and slammed his knee on its face so hard the helmet fell off the head and it fell down he stomped the head in everyone looked at him 

 

David- what? you guys were taking to long to kill it 

 

He said walking past all of us we looked at the walker he bashed the head of 

 

Lee- now I'm going to throw up now 

 

She went out of the store while rick looked me over 

 

Rick- you okay sweetheart?

 

Summer- yeah I'm okay dad 

 

Rick looked outside to see a bunch of walkers heading our way 

 

Rick - we need to leave now!

 

They looked outside and saw the walkers they immediately grabbed the bags and went outside but the walkers were way to close 

 

Daryl- get the stuff in the cars we'll hold em off 

 

We ducked from where the walkers tried to grab us as we ran to the car and began putting them things in the trunk as Daryl took shots with the bow getting the ones that were close to us merle was taking shots with his handgun 

 

Merle- better hurry up !

 

A walker tackled merle down Daryl tried to help but was cornered by walkers and had no choice but to fight them off unable to help his brother merle rick was helping me ,lee and Jackson put the things in the car while merle was fighting off the walker that had a tight grip on him 

 

Merle- can't shake this bitch a little help be very nice!

 

\- David was shooting at some of the walkers near him and shot the one that had Daryl he reached his hand downward where the walker on merle was jerked it up off him by the shirt and pushed it into the one in front of him and shot at it the bullet going through both of them he helped merle up to his feet

 

Merle- took you long enough 

 

Daryl stabbed a few walkers that were grabbing at him in the head and flipped one over and stomped the head into the ground 

 

Rick- come on let's go !

 

Daryl got on his bike merle got in the car next to rick who was driving while me and Lee got in the back followed by David and we took off flying down the road Daryl leading the way I looked back at all the walkers and took a deep breath 

 

Summer- is everyday going to be like this ?

 

Lee- well it is the apocalypse but at least we haven't bumped into any hybrids yet

 

Right when she said that their were some hybrid birds flying in the air not far from us 

 

Summer- you just had to open your mouth didn't you ?

 

The hybrids swooped down and they went right for the easiest target which would be Daryl he looked at them trying to get him he moved his bike to avoid getting grabbed every time he saw them charge at him he aimed his gun and shot at them he shot a few down merle and David had their windows rolled down they started helping him as the hybrids swooped down more but some came up to their windows trying to get inside to get us merle moved back in the seat almost in rick lap as he shot at it but David rolled up the window and took his belt off wrapped it around the beek and pulled it towards him so it couldn't back away as he rolled up the window it's neck getting choked as the window rolled up adding extra pressure causing the neck to snap 

 

Summer- oh god Daryl!

 

I yelled due to Daryl getting swormed he tried to shoot another one down but they took the gun from his hand and dug their claws into the bike lifting it and Daryl up off the ground one dug it's claws into Daryl back but thankfully he had a backpack on and it lifting him in the air he pulled out his knife and cut the strap so he could free himself he fell on the ground 

 

Lee- Daryl!

 

We felt the hybrids ramming into the car 

 

Merle- we gotta go get Daryl !

 

Rick- we will he's fine I saw him hid under a truck before we got out of view they didn't see him we just have to lose them first before we can go back and get him 

 

Merle- well speed this thing up 

 

Rick- I'm trying it can't go any faster !

 

Merle- I told you not to get this damn car looks like your picking your kids up from a soccer game 

 

Rick- I'm sorry merle but all the Lamborghini,s were sold out because oh I don't know the apocalypse 

 

The hybrids ripped the car door off Lee's side of the car trying to grab her out she started kicking at it I grabbed hold of her trying to pull her as far away from it as I could she kicked it hard in the face David and merle shot at it I felt us being lifted up off the ground by the hybrids 

 

David- we gotta jump otherwise their gonna drop us from very high up 

 

Lee- jump ? you crazy their is no way I'm gonna 

 

Before she could finish I grabbed hold of her and jumped out the car David rick and merle did the same the hybrids still had the car not knowing we left it 

 

Merle- no! I left my gun in their 

 

David pulled a gun out from behind his back and pulled the trigger hitting the gas tank igniting the gas causing an explosion that took them with it Daryl came up to us all of us covered head to toe in dirt and mud and are own blood 

 

Lee- ow 

 

Summer- I second that 

 

Rick- everyone okay?

 

Daryl- sumbitches took my ride!

 

Rick- yeah ...your fine 

 

Merle- I lost my gun and my stash 

 

Lee- fuck your stash and your bike what about all that food!

 

Merle- yeah about that did you ever think of us dying of starvation before you blew up the car were you thinking about all that food we had in their before you went blowing shit up John mcclane!

 

David- no...i was thinking if I didn't think and act fast they would ditch the car and gun for us and us being on foot and nowhere to hide we would be swooped up and become bird food 

 

Rick- we should thank him he did save our asses with his quick thinking and at least we still have the duffle bag attached to summer that should be good enough to last everyone a week or two we will just have to come back out for my supplies 

 

Daryl- and probably get attacked by a T - rex next time those damn birds looked like sumthin off Jurassic park 

 

Summer- we will be safer a T-rex uses motion sences it relays on smell and vibration to move and attack due to poor vision so we just have to be still and it will leave us alone 

 

Everyone looked at me 

 

Rick- my daughter reads up on dinosaurs 

 

Lee- that's my best friend for you let's get back everyone is waiting 

 

Merle- hope they don't mistaken us for walkers 

 

He said smartly as we had to walk back on foot....meanwhile at camp 10k walked around the area with his rifle out 

 

10k- has anybody seen Murphy?

 

Doc- yeah I have 

 

10k- where ? warren said he was supposed to be on lookout duty 

 

Doc- he's living the life of luxury 

 

He points to Murphy on a lawn chair stretched out drinking some kind of alcoholic drink while two walkers were fanning him very slowly while another was behind him holding up a umbrella for shade 

 

10k- you gotta be joking 

 

Murphy- fan faster you were doing better a few minutes ago pick up the speed 

 

They started fanning him faster but their hands fell to the ground 

 

Murphy- ah come on !

 

He turned to the zombie that was holding the umbrella over him 

 

Murphy- your the only one that's doing your job right 

 

The walker was holding the umbrella where shade covered him just a little 

 

Murphy- a little to the right 

 

10k- what are you doing?

 

Murphy looked up at him 

 

Murphy- enjoying the day but your ruining my time of relaxation 

 

10k- you were supposed to be doing your job your on watch 

 

Murphy- and I am see I'm watching the gate 

 

10k- I don't call sitting in a chair that's facing the gate while your being fanned you being on lookout...its a serious job you need to keep an eye to make sure the others ain't back or somebody trying to break in or something 

 

Murphy looked to see us returning 

 

Murphy- their back 

 

We walked in all covered in dirt and mud and blood on some of us along with a bunch of sweat 

 

Murphy- soooo how was your trip?

 

He asked jokingly we gave him glares Mitch was talking to doc when he looked at us 

 

Mitch- okay I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say the mission wasn't a success 

 

Summer- long story 

 

I walked past him and put the duffle bag down on the table next to him and doc

 

Doc- Yeah you guys look like me after the high 

 

We looked at him with shut up looks on our faces doc raised his hands up in surrender as he helped unpack the duffle bag 

 

Mitch- what did happen out their ?

 

Jackson- hybrids attacked us and we had no choice but to walk on foot since David shot the gas tank in the car to blow them up we walked on foot the rest of the way here

 

We all chugged water 

 

Mitch- sounds like fun 

 

Logan- sis you okay?

 

Summer- yeah I'm fine just gotta change clothes 

 

I went inside and sat in my room getting some clothes together I went to the shower area I turned one of the showers on and once it was warm I stepped in letting the warm water hit me washing away the dirt and dried up mud and blood I heard a noise that came from inside the shower I looked around at the other stolls 

 

Summer- hello?

 

Nobody answered I went back to washing off when I heard more noise I turned water off and grabbed a towel wrapped it around me as I stepped out the whole room filled by steam I looked around 

 

Summer- hello? anyone their?

 

No answer I sighed thinking I was crazy I rubbed my hands across the mirror to free it from the steam when I saw a figure behind me but couldn't make it out and I turned around just in time as a blade went through the wall piercing the mirror where my head would of been if I hadn't turned around when I did 

 

Summer- oh my god 

 

I took off running out the shower room not caring I only had a towel around me as I ran through the hallway Lee was helping Mitch with examining some samples Mitch looked through the scope and began writing stuff down and then he used a tool to separate the tissue and take blood from the veins in the flesh 

 

Lee- so what do you think it is ?

 

Mitch- well the mutation has spread faster causing a different stage of mutation one that is far more advanced than what we have seen 

 

Lee- and the zombie virus seems to be changing to I can't get a good reading off it because it changes faster then I can research maybe I can slow down the mutation 

 

She handed some liquids to Mitch he took them and sat down at his computer Lee stood over him watching as they scanned through the results when they saw me running past the window Mitch stood their for a minute trying to take in the sight he just saw 

 

Mitch- that happen often?

 

Lee- well um not really 

 

Logan came in the room 

 

Mitch- did you know your sister is running around with just a towel around her?

 

Logan- no I didn't why is she?

 

Mitch pointed to me running back around past the window 

 

Mitch- that is why 

.

Logan- oh no 

 

I ran in

 

Summer- Logan you gotta help me!

 

Mitch- sorry sweetheart but the mental hospital can't take anymore patients at the time 

 

Logan- Mitch don't say that....what is it ?

 

Summer- someone tried to Kill me again this time in the shower 

 

Lee- you okay though?

 

Summer-yeah for now but this makes another attempt at my life 

 

Logan- you go get changed and I'll see what I can do 

 

I nodded and left the room 

 

Mitch- is anyone gonna tell her she's going the wrong way to her room?

 

Lee- we will let her figure that out for herself 

 

Jackson-their you guys are 

 

Lee- Jackson hi where did you go after we got done at the store we didn't see you since 

 

Jackson- yeah I ended up going the wrong way got lost I'm glad you guys are okay 

 

Lee- good thing you weren't with us 

 

Jackson- yeah I'll take your word for it 

 

I came back in 

 

Summer- I can't find my room 

 

I said all sad like Logan stood up 

 

Logan- come on 

 

Summer- thank you 

 

I was room out the room Lee stares at Jackson for a few 

 

Mitch- this is awkward c u later 

 

He left due to the two staring at one another while outside In the distance a zombie horde was heading our way


	2. Chapter 2

A few days past by and their were several attempts on my life again and it was due time for another run but I was forced to stay behind 

 

Rick- I'm sorry sweetheart but maybe you should set this one out 

 

I looked at him 

 

Summer- what but why?

 

Rick- you just got attacked again , you should take the time to relax your a little way to nervous and jumpy that you haven't had any sleep since it happened you need to rest 

 

Summer- no ! I can't protect myself with my eyes closed side's doing things help me detract my mind on worrying when my next death attempt will be 

 

Rick- I'm sorry but I'm not going to risk you falling asleep out their and you can hardly keep your eyes open 

 

Summer- so your gonna risk me getting killed in my sleep then go out their and be safe?

 

Rick- you will be fine summer besides I'm gonna have David keep a eye on you while were gone 

 

I folded my arms a little mad that I couldn't go but let out a sigh knowing their was no use in arguing over it 

 

Summer- okay I'll stay 

 

He smiled and kisses my cheek 

 

Rick- thank you, now get some rest 

 

I yawned again I turned around and went back in as Lee got her gear in the car

 

Lee- I feel bad for leaving her here 

 

Jackson- yeah me to but she hasn't had any sleep and she can barely keep her eyes open she wouldn't of been able to fight something off if something happened 

 

Lee- I know just feels kinda weird not having her with us 

 

Rick got in the car and looked back at her 

 

Rick - I hate having to make her stay behind but I didn't have much of a choice 

 

Lee- yeah I know 

 

They pulled out I watched them leave I stood against a wall 

 

Summer- its not fair 

 

David- their looking out for you 

 

Summer- yeah but ...

 

He looked at me 

 

David- but what?

 

Summer- I'm just tired of these death attempts I want to be able to go and have fun like everyone else without worrying of my death 

 

David- I don't blame you any idea of who is doing it?

 

Summer- not a clue 

 

I looked outside to see some walkers roaming around the streets 

 

David- what do you say we head out?

 

Summer- but my dad told me to stay here 

 

David- you always do as your told? And besides a 25 year old like yourself shouldn't listen to what people tell her and besides you have me with you I want let nothing happen

 

Summer- okay sure what the hell lets go 

 

He smiled and I followed him as I left with David my best friend, dad and Jackson were going slowly through a neighborhood 

 

Jackson- what about this place?

 

He pointed to a bunch of big houses 

 

Jackson- that is rich people neighborhood their they got to have supplies 

 

He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car they got out it was really quiet thunder could be heard above as dark clouds came closer 

 

Rick- let's try and hurry I don't wanna be stuck in a storm ...now I know picking separate houses would be better but it's only the 3 of us this time we want have any back up with us so were going to check the same house we can start in this one 

 

They followed rick into the big house guns aimed as they walked Inside it was quiet rick walked forward to the kitchen and dug through the cabinets to see a bunch of can goods 

 

Jackson- score 

 

He helped put the can goods in a bag while Lee walked down the hallway and up the stairs she could hear movement inside one of the rooms she put her ear against the door to hear she heard the snarling and banging on the door she held her gun but knew the sound would attract attention she looked around and saw a pillow laying on the floor she put the pillow against the door and pressed the gun inside the pillow to where the pillow was wrapped around the barrel of the gun and she pulled the trigger the gun being barried into the pillow reacted like a silencer and the bullet went through the pillow and through the door hitting the corpse in the head she heard the body hit the floor and she opened the door and saw what looked to of been a teenager she walked past the body and looked through the dresser and she pulled out all the clothes and put them in bags 10 minutes past and they met up in the living room 

 

Rick- found a bunch of can goods and water me and Jackson got all of em

 

Lee- and I found some clothes in the upstairs bedroom that we might be able to ware 

 

Jackson dug through it and pulled out a dress 

 

Jackson- yeah i always looked good in a dress 

 

Lee grabbed it from him put it back in the bag 

 

Lee- that's the girls clothes the guys that bag 

 

Jackson- oh thank God I was afraid for a minute 

 

She had a smile on her face 

 

Lee- the one I would make ware something like that is merle 

 

Rick- shh shh quiet I hear something 

 

They listened to something that seemed like feet going through the woods near the house they looked and saw a bunch of walkers 

 

Rick- shit 

 

Jackson- what do we do 

 

Rick- we should be safe in here as long as we stay quiet find a place to hide just in case 

 

Lee- why not just go out the back?

 

Rick- the car is out front and were not sure how many are out their

 

Jackson took a look outside and saw the walkers walking past the house 

 

Jackson- I think their gone we should make a run for the car

 

Rick- no let em get a little further away 

 

Lee- how long do we have to wait ?

 

Rick- just long enough until we know their a good distance away 

 

They didn't know that one of the windows were open and some of them came in Lee turned around to see the walkers right behind her one grabbed hold of her she was struggling to keep it from bitting into her another grabbed hold of her 

 

Jackson-Lee!

 

Him and rick hit the one behind her but a few went after them they pulled out their knifes and began to stab their heads as Lee flipped the walker over on the floor and stomped the head in 

 

Jackson- Lee are you okay?

 

Lee- yeah I'm fine 

 

Rick checked her for bites before heading out 

 

Rick- lets get out of here 

 

Right when they got back in the car and took off they didn't know that a vehicle was following behind them they got a distance away when Lee looked behind them 

 

Lee- hey were being followed 

 

They looked behind them to see a SUV behind them 

 

Jackson- are the friendlies?

 

Rick- mostly everyone we met ain't friendlies I think we might need to be careful try to lose em

 

They looked back to see the vehicle going through a dirt road 

 

Jackson- they turned down that road back their 

 

Lee- good that means they weren't following us 

 

Rick- good because we don't need the....

 

Before he could finish the sentence the car was rammed from the side by the SUV that came out of the dirt road and crashed into them the car went spinning out of control and got stopped only thanks to a tree all of them had their seatbelts on thankfully so nobody was badly hurt but rick hit the streerling wheel , lee hit the dashboard and Jackson the back of the seat so they all were bloody from the impact 

 

Rick- everyone okay?

 

Jackson- no not really 

 

Lee- ah god 

 

Their was a man who got out Waring a black leather jacket and had a baseball bat covered it barbwire he and a few others with him surrounded the car 

 

Negan- well well what do we have here ?

 

He looked through the car at all of them 

 

Negan- your car is a little fucked up 

 

Lee- yeah no thanks to you dipshit 

 

He laughed at the comment 

 

Negan- dipshit huh that is the first time I have heard that one 

 

One of his guys were messing around in the back seat going through the stuff they just got 

 

Jackson- hey get out of there that's for our camp !

 

Negan- your camp huh we have one ourselves it's a big one so we need all the supplies we can get so were taking yours 

 

Lee looked at the open doors of their SUV 

 

Lee- doesn't look like you guys need it in fact looking at your guys here they can live off their fat for a year or two that one maybe three 

 

One of the guys punched her in the face Jackson almost jumped up front until he had a gun aimed at him 

 

Rick- hey that wasn't necessary you son of a....

 

Lee- It's okay rick he hits like a little bitch anyway 

 

She got punched hard getting nocked out the car negan laughs 

 

Negan- I actually like this girl ya know what I was going to kill you and take your stuff but I actually like this one I think I'll keep her 

 

Lee- say what?

 

Two men jerked her up and started dragging her to the car she tried fighting them off Jackson started to charge at them when negan held a gun at him 

 

Negan- not so fast loverboy 

 

Jackson- let her go !

 

Negan- hmmm no 

 

Rick- please let her go we will let you have the supplies but we want let you take her away from us just let her go and we will just hand over the supplies 

 

Negan- or I can take all of you and the supplies... get in the car 

 

He had guns aimed at both they sighed and got in the car and were forced to go down the road 

 

back with me I was walking with David the whole time it was very quiet and awkward 

 

Summer- so um why did you bring me all the way out here ?

 

David- thought you could use it after all the death attempts you been dealing with 

 

Summer- well thank you for that but why all the way out here?

 

David- thought you would enjoy the view 

 

I turned and looked down the hill at the beautiful lake below us he pulled a gun out while my back was turned I turned around my gun aimed at him 

 

Summer- I knew it was you 

 

He looked at me gun still aimed at me but had a smile on his face 

 

David- how did you know?

 

Summer- hard not to notice when all my near death experiences I have had your never around when they happen for one and two all these vanishing acts you pull just before I almost die is another oh and the fact that the camera caught you sneaking around outside surprisingly the camera still works 

 

David- summer lynn grimes you really are the sheriff daughter you figured it out pretty quick I'm impressed 

 

Summer- so tell me before a bullet goes between your eyes why are you trying to kill me ?

 

David- it's nothing personal you remember your gift that might as well be useless in the apocalypse but you hacked into a database you shouldn't of hacked into and you leaked out a bunch of information that shouldn't of been released that information you had was extremely important and you released it to the public but you kept a little bit to yourself and that sweetheart is the most important information and you still have it on you and I was sent to kill you and get it back 

 

Summer- really 

 

I laughed sarcastically gun still aimed 

 

Summer- it's the fuckin apocalypse David who the fuck are you going to bring that to ?

 

David- the people I work for are still alive I been in contact everyday with em

 

Summer- so what who they worried about turning em in everyone is dead why kill me to get that stuff back when theirs nobody alive to give the information to 

 

David- their the kind of people that don't leave loose ends when they want somebody dead their going to see to it their dead even in this apocalypse just in case their might be a chance for the world to be normal again which is unlikely but they don't leave any stone left unturned and you have no choice in the matter 

 

Summer- I'm not giving you shit 

 

I had my finger on the trigger 

 

David- your not going to shoot me 

 

Summer- don't be to sure 

 

David- I know your not ...that isn't the kind of person you are you can't take a living person life and besides who do you think would win me a ex military man trained killer who's a master with weaponry and combat or you a trembling mess with a gun 

 

He walked up to me I raised the gun that he just grabbed from my hands that were trembling I threw a bunch he did very little effort to dodge it just moved to the opposite side my hand was grabbed tightly

 

David- I could break you like a twig 

 

Summer- go ahead and do it then 

 

He looked at me with his baby blue eyes he loosened his grip on my hand 

 

David- I could but your a fighter you don't see that in most girls all these months knowing you I guess you could say I like you 

 

Summer- say what hell no get the fuck away from me 

 

I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist pulling me into his chest hard and his lips connected with mine but only for a second before pushing me down he shot the gun in the air a few times 

 

David- but that doesn't mean I want kill you 

 

I wiped my mouth and saw him drop the guns near my feet and started walking 

 

David- your gonna need that 

 

He went to a car that was parked behind the bushes got in I quickly grabbed the guns and aimed it at the car confused at what was going on but once I heard the snarling and staggering feet I turned around and saw them coming from the road and from the way it looked their was a giant horde all gunning for me that's when it made sense it was all planned out David knew about the horde led me out here for me to deal with it while he had a car ready for his escape 

 

David- better get running 

 

He drove off i looked at the horde I took off running all of them after me


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the camp Mitch was in the lab area he had made he was carefully examining the tissue of an infected animal when my brother Logan walked in the door slamming against the wall causing the tissue sample to land in his drink 

 

Logan- have you seen my sister?

 

Mitch- no ...but I will tell you what I do see my tissue sample in my water 

 

Logan- sorry but dad and the others left early this morning they should of been back hour's ago , and summer I can't find her anywhere 

 

Mitch- she's probably hanging out with someone no need to worry 

 

Logan- no need to worry yeah right have you looked outside 

 

Mitch- yeah I have kinda way I'm in here trying to help resolve it but you made me drop the only tissue sample I have in my water 

 

Logan- im sorry but im just started to worry 

 

Mitch- well go worry yourself out of my lab 

 

Logan rolled his eyes and left Mitch in the lab he walked down the hallway and bumped into Murphy walking up the hallway with a bunch of people behind him he looked at him 

 

Murphy- detective 

 

He walked past him and looked at the people following him in a room 

 

Logan- what are you doing?

 

Murphy- just going to have a orgy with these guys 

 

He said jokingly Logan looked at him even though he was joking and smiling 

 

Murphy- geez your just as serious and boring as your sister can't take jokes 

 

Logan- have you seen her?

 

Murphy- yeah earlier left with David about a hour or so ago 

 

Logan- David?

 

Murphy- yeah I guess that's what his name was now if you excuse me detective I have to have them rearrange my room 

 

Logan looked at the people going in the room moving things around he gave him a look knowing he was controlling them

 

Logan- nock it off 

 

Murphy rolled his eyes Logan walked down the hallway walking past Daryl and merle 

 

Logan- Daryl merle your with me let's go 

 

Daryl- wait what?

 

Logan- dad and the others ain't back yet and my sister is missing I need two trackers to help me out ....murphy said she left with David about a hour ago 

 

Merle- so David left with your sister eh 

 

Logan put gear in a vehicle 

 

Logan- yeah 

 

Merle let out a laugh 

 

Merle- lucky bastard getting her alone like that no wonder he took her away your sister has a fine ass I could think of a thousand things I would do to her if I was alone don't you agree Daryl?

 

Daryl had his arms folded head shaking really fast in protest Logan had a pissed expression on his face but it calmed down 

 

Logan- just give me the ammo bag in the back seat 

 

Merle walked next to him and bent down looking in the backseat 

 

Merle- don't see it

 

Logan- try the floorboard 

 

Merle bent down more when Logan slammed the car door in his head and held it their 

 

Merle- ahhh son of a bitch!

 

Logan- what was that about my sister again?

 

Merle- I said she had a fine ass that I wouldn't mind getting inside o....

 

Before he could finish that is when the door hit him again people started looking in their direction Daryl looked around at him itching the back of his head

 

Merle- I'm sorry!

 

Logan- good now get in the car I don't wanna hear you talking that way about my little sister again 

 

He let him go merle turned around and looked at Daryl

 

Merle- thanks for the back-up I could of used your help when he bashed my head into the car door!

 

Back with Lee , rick and Jackson they were in the SUV 

 

Lee- why don't you just kill us already?

 

Negan- I could but I would like to have some fun with you guys first 

 

Lee- why don't you come back here I'll show you fun with my fist down your throat 

 

Rick- Lee 

 

Lee- what I'm not scared of his ass 

 

Jackson stood in the backseat eying the driver, negan and the ones that were in the back with them Jackson whispers to Lee 

 

Jackson- hey I have a idea 

 

Lee- which is?

 

Jackson- I take the guy on my side you the one beside you

 

Lee- okay sounds good 

 

A few seconds past and Jackson and Lee grabbed hold of the ones next to them hitting them hard with their own gun Jackson opened the door 

 

Jackson- jump!

 

They jumped out the car they hit the road hard but put their hands in front of themselves to protect from taking to much damage they rolled for a few seconds 

 

Rick- you guys okay?

 

Jackson- yeah Lee are you ?

 

Lee- I think so 

 

The car stopped and they all got out the car they all took off running through the woods taking off to avoid them 

 

Negan- hide and seek is what you guys wanna play fine better hope we don't find you after the stunt you pulled we might just kill you 

 

They all went in different directions back with me I wasn't that far from them I had a horde after me thanks to David I took off through the woods hoping I could lose some of the walkers I took off holding the guns that David gave me as I was running a walker grabbed hold of me from behind I grabbed hold of its arm and flipped it over and leg swept another coming at me more then I could handle I took off running them right behind me I ran down a hill hoping I could lose them but they were right on my hills one grabbed me bringing me to the ground I had my knee against it keeping away I pulled the trigger in its mouth blood went all over me I stood up quickly more coming after me I took off running for what seemed like forever my breathing started acting up from all the running I lost all the walkers I had my back against a tree catching my breath but I didn't know a walker was on the ground covered in grass from being their so long made it hard to see it because it blended in but it bite into my lower leg taking a chunk out of me 

 

Summer- ahhhhhh

 

I stomped it's head in I looked at the bite above my ankle the pain unbearable I ripped off the sleeve off the shirt of the walker my eyes water knowing I'm going to turn into one I wrapped it tightly around the bite and tied it my hands trembling tears fell down as I searched the body when I felt cold metal against my head 

 

Negan- it's my lucky day I got myself 2 beautiful girls now this day keeps getting better doesn't it

 

Summer- who are you ?

 

Negan- call me negan...aww what happened had a little accident?

 

Summer- I wasn't watching where I was going I fell and pierced my leg not long ago then this bastard came at me 

 

Negan- that so your coming with me 

 

He jerked on my arm tightly I was to weak to fight back but knew the walkers weren't to far away he pushed me in the car and got in himself the car went down the road 

 

Negan- we picked up 3 others they took off on us but we got em back they ended up being brought back to our camp that is right where your going 

 

Back with the others they were chained up in the sun 

 

Lee- this is bullshit 

 

Jackson- yeah I can't believe they caught us 

 

Rick- their has to be a way out of here 

 

Lee- not trying to be a downer rick but look around were outnumbered they took our weapons and were chained to a post I don't see us getting out of here 

 

Rick- their has to be a way we been in several situations we got out of all them we can do the same this time 

 

Jackson- that was until this situation 

 

Rick- yeah I know but I have a son and daughter to get back to

 

Lee- we've been gone for to long they probably looking for us now and I know they will search high and low for us especially Logan and summer 

 

Jackson- this guy starring at me making me nervous 

 

Lee- yeah tell me about it

 

The guy traced his eyes to her breasts like the sick pervert he was he comes over to her and touches them Lee kicked him hard in the balls

 

Lee- don't touch me 

 

He held himself in pain and punched her hard in the face 

 

Jackson- hey back off leave her alone!

 

It didn't take long until the gate opened and negan came through the car stopped and he got out grabbing hold of me 

 

Negan- you guys have a playmate 

 

They looked at me as a guy chained me up next to them

 

Rick- oh god sweetie what happened to your leg?

 

Summer- well i...

 

Negan- she pierced it might need to look at it later no just wait her while I figure out what to do with you all

 

He started walking away they looked at me 

 

Lee- you okay?

 

Summer- no I need to tell you guys....

 

I was cut off my a guy who came up to me 

 

Man- your a really pretty one just like your friend their 

 

He put his hand on my thigh 

 

Rick- hey get away from my daughter 

 

Man- daughter huh well you got yourself a fine one here she smells sweet 

 

He brought his face close to mine and I moved my face away but he jerked it back I hit him hard with a headbutt that busted his nose and made blood pour on us both 

 

Negan- woo! These 2 girls have guts their feisty which is why we gotta keep em 

 

Lee- were not pets for you to keep asshole 

 

Jackson- Lee!

 

Lee- what it's true I'm not going to let him treat us like a bunch of dogs 

 

Jackson- I agree just let us go what do you gain keeping us here anyway?

 

Negan- hmmm well more people to do the work for me and possibly better talent I can tell by looking at you ya got a gift I've seen how your able to handle yourself around them things people been calling hybrids they don't attack you for some reason you might be a animal man

 

He said while laughing and looked at Lee 

 

Negan- as for you you got a brain your gifted with intelligence your already trying to plan a way out of here I can see it in your eyes a giant brain like yours is dangerous then theirs you Ricky a man who was a cop a man of many weapons and tactical skills and a man with guts you would do anything to protect what's yours I admire that about you really 

 

He looked dead at me my eyes glued to the ground he lifted up my cheek 

 

Negan- now...what makes you so special?

 

Rick- get your hands off my daughter!

 

He still had his hand on my chin lifting my head up into the sun

 

Negan- hope you have something better to offer me then them pretty blues sweetheart otherwise you might be in trouble 

 

Summer- theirs nothing special about me like them go ahead kill me I'm useless to you 

 

Rick- no your not I don't wanna hear you talking like that 

 

Summer- it's true dad !

 

I said out loudly knowing I was infected and hoping he would kill me before I turned 

 

Summer- go ahead kill me I got no skills like they do so go ahead kill me side's I rather then serve the likes of you and your fucked up family here 

 

Negan looked at me 

 

Negan- kill you? I'm not going to kill you im gonna do alot worse to you 

 

He jerked me up and started pushing me into a building 

 

Lee- Hey get back here with my best friend!

 

Rick- you better not lay a finger on her I swear I'll kill you!

 

They all stood their powerless to help as I get pushed inside a building by negan


	4. Chapter 4

As I was forced into the building my everyone was trying to find a way out 

 

Jackson- we got to get out of here guys 

 

Lee- yeah no shit Jackson but what can we do when were chained up 

 

Rick- I don't care what we have to do we got to get my daughter away from that bastard 

 

Jackson- yeah but these guys want make it easy for us 

 

The guards were walking close to them while they were patrolling the area guns held tightly ready to pull the trigger if necessary 

 

Lee- if were going to do something we might need to hurry I'm getting a bad feeling 

 

Jackson- you to huh don't worry we will thank of something 

 

Back with my brother he was driving around with Daryl and merle they were trying to find all of us Logan was driving slowly as Daryl and merle looked out the window searching carefully 

 

Merle- stop the car 

 

Logan stopped the car merle got out the car Daryl did the same Logan followed as merle bent down at a place on the grass 

 

Logan- what is it?

 

Merle- blood looks fresh same with these tracks 

 

Daryl- they go in that direction but their is another set of footprints next to hers she wasn't alone 

 

Merle- the tracks stop right up their on the road theirs tire tracks 

 

Daryl- imma go search around 

 

He went ahead merle was walking around Logan behind him merle looked at a walker who's head was bashed in 

 

Merle- I think this was your sister 

 

Logan- how can you be so sure?

 

Merle- I've been stalker here a couple days just to stare at that nice...

 

Logan- what?

 

Merle- yeah anyway I've tracked her before so I know what he prints look like and these are hers just not sure about the other 

 

Daryl- Logan merle might wanna look at this 

 

He yelled from the distance merle and Logan made their way around to Daryl who pointed to the busted up car 

 

Logan- oh god 

 

He looked inside it 

 

Merle- I think they were took by who did this 

 

Logan- we gotta find em 

 

They went back into the car 

 

Logan- is their any place nearby that they could of took em?

 

Daryl- none that I know of

 

Merle- just a old town 10 miles from here 

 

Logan- that has to be where they are 

 

He started speeding down the road back with the others they were off the chains and forced to do certain jobs Lee was handing out food to everyone she handed a guy a plate 

 

Lee- choke on it

 

She put some on another guys plate 

 

Lee- fuck you 

 

She put some on 2 others plates 

 

Lee- enjoy fuck face....go fuck yourself 

 

Jackson looked over at her had a smile on his face him and rick were fixing things that were broken or in need of repairs 

 

Rick- it's been awhile since she's been in their with him I shouldn't be out here being freaking bob the builder I should be in their protecting my daughter 

 

Jackson- I know but theirs nothing any of us can do besides summer I'm sure she's tougher then she looks 

 

Lee came up to them getting done serving the food 

 

Lee- we gotta find a way to get summer and get out of here soon I'm not no damn betty Crocker 

 

Jackson- yeah but you were paying them such nice compliments 

 

He said with a smirk 

 

Lee- fuck these guys only reason they let us go was to put us to work and I ain't a slave to nobody 

 

Jackson- got any ideas?

 

Rick- bash their heads in with the tools if possible 

 

Lee- yeah no way they have guns we don't I think we should try to get some weapons first before we try anything 

 

Jackson- good idea let's give it a try

 

I was inside the house sitting down on a chair negan across from me looking at me 

 

Negan- you been in here for 30 minutes and not a sound coming out of your mouth 

 

I ignored every word looking past him 

 

Negan- look I know you think I'm the bad guy here and well I am but I don't wanna kill you unless I have to so don't make me ....how old are you?

 

I didn't answer 

 

Negan- what's your name? ya know I'm trying to talk to you here and your not answering the questions are you gonna answer willingly or do I have to do something to you?

 

He aimed a knife at my face only a few inches from my eyes I stood their not even flinching 

 

Summer- go ahead kill me 

 

He looked at me and had a smile on his face 

 

Negan- nah it seems you wanna die so the best punishment would not to let you have it your way 

 

Summer- I'm not doing anything you tell me you don't own me 

 

Negan- actually I do I'm holding your life in my hands but you seem not to value yours 

 

He looked at me 

 

Negan- I will find what makes you so special 

 

Summer- your only wasting your time 

 

He brought me back shortly after my dad hugged me tightly 

 

Rick- you okay sweetheart he didn't hurt you did he?

 

Summer- no I'm fine 

 

Jackson- u sure ?

 

Lee hugged me tightly 

 

Lee- I'm glad your okay 

 

Negan came up to us 

 

Negan- time for shut eye people I need you all wide awake for the task ahead tomorrow so rest up 

 

We gave him a look pissed off look and we had to sleep in different areas by ourselves I was in a area by myself I began to sweat alot the pain increasing I looked at my bite to see it now black and a awful smell from it my skin rotting off and sticking to the cloth my eyes water cries to myself hours past by 

 

Rick- negan we can't go my daughter is sick 

 

Negan - not happening 

 

Rick- look at her negan shes sweating like crazy has a fever can't see straight she's weak she's pale you can't possibly make her do whatever sick twisted thing you have in your mind let me do it let her rest please 

 

He said in a begging tone I stood their with Lee and Jackson trying to keep me cool 

 

Lee- what the hell happened to you summer 

 

Jackson- you were fine just yesterday 

 

Summer- guys ....i been wanting to tell you something but never could 

 

I showed them my leg Lee's eyes began to water 

 

Lee- you been bit

 

Jackson- oh god this ain't good 

 

Rick and negan walked up just in time to hear that 

 

Rick- oh god no 

 

He hugged me tightly his eyes water 

 

Negan- so you been bitten well your right you don't have nothing to offer me so i have one last thing for you to do 

 

Rick- leave her alone negan shes not doing anything 

 

Negan- she's gonna die anyway right well why not go out as a hero that huge horde that she was trying to lose is heading our way we need her to get them away from our camp or distract them long enough for us to get away and find a new place 

 

Lee- hell no asshat my best friend isn't going to be sacrificed 

 

Jackson's eyes changed animal but only for a second he moved his fingers and then we heard growling 

 

Negan- what the hell is that noise go check it out

 

Man- yes sir 

 

He went close to the gate and Jackson hand was helded up and then the gate was nocked down by a hybrids Panthers and tigers that were mutated they tackled the guy down and bit into his throat the guards began shooting at the hybrids as they broke in from a few directions taking down some of the guards a few came up to Jackson a few shots were heard from above they looked to see Daryl up in a tree with a rifle taking shots at the guards near us as merle and my brother were inside the gate shooting some of the guards I knew all the gunshots would attract attention from the horde I stepped out of the gate limping every step more painful then the other but I forced myself to move as I saw my dad, Jackson and Lee being saved by the others I walked down the road where the horde was going a different direction I cut myself with a knife I had stolen while nobody was looking and held my hand in the air they all stopped and sniffed the air they turned in my direction and began running my way I began walking towards the gate I hid behind it as they came inside they all gunned for the guards and anyone in sight they bit into them all the screaming I looked at the battlefield everyone was on the ground being eaten by either walkers or hybrids I stayed behind the gate as all the horde got inside negan men began to fall fast he began shooting at the walkers I limped out from behind the gate he looked dead at me I gave him the middle finger as I closed the gate the others were at the front getting out the 2 hybrids in front of Jackson guarding them 

 

Merle- I didn't know you could do that 

 

Jackson- neither did I but it came in handy I just wasn't expecting the horde

 

A man came out aiming his gun when the hybrids with Jackson jumped em they got to the car merle and Logan covering them 

 

Logan- where is my sister?

 

Rick- Logan theirs something you gotta know your sister is infected she's been bitten 

 

Logan- what?

 

Lee- summer where are you ?

 

I was limping around when I had a bow aimed at me Daryl mistake me as a walker he looked at me

 

Daryl- summer?

 

I looked at him and passed out Daryl caught me and carried me to the others they put me in the car and drove off back to our camp


	5. Chapter 5

Days past by since I was back I was on a operating table hooked up to machines Mitch was doing several test on me Lee was in the lab with him 

 

Lee- how come she hasn't turned yet?

 

Mitch- well some people are more resistant then others some have hours, a few days or a week tops it's different for everyone 

 

Lee- so I'm going to lose my best friend?

 

Mitch- yeah sooner or later yeah I'm sorry 

 

His machines beeped causing Lee to jump and her eyes to water 

 

Mitch- relax it's not the dead tone just yet it's just letting me know the sample I took on her leg is ready 

 

He walked over to the computer and began looking over the results Lee wipes her eyes where she cried 

 

Mitch- this can't be right 

 

Lee- what?

 

Mitch- everything I tested was negative 

 

He looked at me and was gonna get another sample when he heard a nasty sound that sounding like a squishing sound of flesh he looked at my leg to see the infection draining out of my leg in a nasty pus color and a awful oder as the skin was stitching itself back together again Lee looked at the sight 

 

Lee- rick Logan might wanna come in here!

 

The 2 ran in worried expression on their face Daryl and merle behind em they saw what was happening 

 

Rick- what the?

 

Mitch- the sample came back negative so I thought it was a error and was going to try again when this happened 

 

He touched my fourhead 

 

Mitch- her fever is down alot she's not burning anymore 

 

My skin began to change back to normal as well merle bent down hearing the sound of flesh repairing itself 

 

Merle- I miss that sound been a long time since I heard that sound almost sounds like how flesh on flesh sounds all wet going fast and hard causing that sound music to my 

 

He got hit in the face by the pus squirting out of my leg due to him being to close everyone looked at his face covered in pus 

 

Logan- well I was going to slam his head in another car door but that works to 

 

Merle- ah son of a bitch this burns!

 

Mitch- well this was educational we found out that summer could very well be the first and possibly the only immune person in the world and her blood could possibly be used to make a cure and the whole flesh on flesh thing being a extremely sexual joke and merle is the biggest idiot of us all and he proved to us that infected pus of a zombie infection when on human skin burns anything else you care to share with the class Mr Dixon?

 

Merle- fuck you man 

 

He cleaned himself up as Mitch looked at me and began taking blood 

 

Rick- so my daughter is gonna live?

 

Mitch- well as you can see her bite is completely gone at the infectious pus from it all over merles face I'd say he's the one people might need to worry about 

 

Logan- how is she

 

Mitch- immune I'm hoping her blood will tell me

 

Lee- I'm going to stay here with her In case she wakes up 

 

10k and Murphy stood In the doorway Murphy came in the room looking at me

 

Murphy- all this time people were telling me that I'm the cure since I was bit and never turned but turned blue and gained powers and control the dead and yet her bites healed mine didn't 

 

Mitch- her antibodies are more different then yours hers deal with infection different then yours do your antibodies have a negative effect on the zombie virus while hers a positive effect which is why she healed and your a blueberry dessert 

 

Murphy looked at me 

 

Murphy- hmph I'm still more badass 

 

He walked out the room 

 

10k- just think I have to travel miles with that guy 

 

He walked out the room Mitch shook his head and began doing his research my dad and brother stayed at the bedside next to me

 

Lee- hard to believe she's immune you think any of us might be?

 

Mitch- not sure I wanna risk being somethings happy meal just to find out and possibly be roaming around with the walking dead support group out their 

 

Lee laughed at the comment 

 

Lee- your funny Mitch 

 

He looked at her and fixed his glasses on him

 

Mitch- funny as haha or funny as in gay because I'm totally not 

 

She only laughed Jackson looked at him shaking his head 

 

Lee- I'll be right back 

 

She left and Jackson came up to Mitch 

 

Jackson- you suck at talking to girls 

 

Mitch- yeah I know 

 

Jackson- your making it alot harder than it actually is

 

Mitch was examining my blood 

 

Mitch- yeah well I'm good with science science is easy for a guy like me me and women aren't on the same level their more complicated than science 

 

Jackson- how so what could of happened to you that makes you think girls are complicated? 

 

Mitch- well I have a ex wife who refused to let me be around my daughter for most of her life and bitches at me every chance she gets and a ex girlfriend who banged my asshole womanizer of a dad and married him became my step mom then theirs Jaime she messes with my emotions likes me one minute hates me the next kisses me sleeps with me then she goes all revenge crazed and had a pet man in my air liner in a cage oh and she and Logan has this weird thing going so yeah I'm better at science then I am a woman 

 

Jackson took a deep breath 

 

Jackson- yeah well I feel for you 

 

Pats his back and walks out the room Mitch continued to do research 

 

Lee- so you had that many failed relationships?

 

Mitch- you heard all of that?

 

Lee- yeah I did 

 

She smiles and sits down next to me 

 

Lee- what does her bloodwork say?

 

Mitch- it's positive now she's got the antibodies that could help make a cure 

 

Lee- really? that's great so all this can end?

 

Mitch- in theory yes but I'm gonna need awhile to figure out how to do that and it's gonna require some tools end equipment that I don't have here 

 

Warren- me and my team could go get the things you need

 

He turned to look at her 

 

Mitch- well okay then I'll write down what I need and where you might find them

 

Lee- I'll go with you if it's to help her I'm going 

 

Mitch wrote the things down and handed them the list she put it in her pocket

 

Warren- alright you ready to go ?

 

Lee- yeah 

 

Mitch- careful out their guys

 

She left with Lee and her team they were walking down the road

 

Murphy- why couldn't we just take a car?more importantly why did I have to come?

 

Warren- figured you needed to get off your ass and it's only a mile away anyhow and Mitch said they would be some moving trucks in the parking lot and besides we figured it be better if your with us so you could help us with the zombies 

 

Murphy grumbled a little annoyed having to come a hour later they arrived they looked inside and Warren quickly ducked 

 

Lee- what is it ?

 

Warren- theirs some people in their 

 

Lee- oh boy 

 

She looked in the window and saw negan face 

 

Lee- oh no that bastard survived 

 

10k- friend of yours?

 

Lee- more like a asshole we can't get rid of 

 

Murphy- oh well we tried

 

He started to walk away when doc grabbed him

 

Doc- not now Murphy their is a way through this 

 

He turned to Warren

 

Doc- their is a way through this right Warren? 

 

Warren- yeah we will just have to sneak past em

 

Addy- alright let's get those supplies 

 

Warren- alright doc your with me addy your with Lee and....

 

10k- wait no please don't make me be with Murphy 

 

Warren- look 10k you been around Murphy longer than any of us has you know how to handle him

 

10k- that's exactly the reason I want away 

 

Murphy had a smirk on his face 

 

10k- okay fine I'll go with Murphy but if he comes back more blue then he already is I don't wanna hear it might add some red and black to him 

 

Everyone went in their own direction Murphy looked at him with a smirk 

 

10k- you look like a pedophile looking at me like that stop 

 

He started walking 

 

Murphy- ah come on kid you know your safer with me 

 

He ignored him and searched for a way in

 

Murphy- come on kid your not still pissed about your girlfriend are you?

 

10k- you turned her took away her freedom made her your slave for weeks before she tried to bite into me I had to kill her you killed her 

 

Murphy- no you Killed her 

 

10k- stop talking 

 

He climbed in a window 

 

Murphy- you know I apologized several times for that...well okay I didn't but the thought that counts right? 

 

10k- shut up or I will shoot you 

 

Back with Lee they were inside the store 

 

Lee- one of the things Mitch needs is right their 

 

Addy- get it I'll cover you 

 

She stood at the door weapon aimed Lee went up to the small device and picked it up and put it in her bag 

 

Lee- got it let's go 

 

They began to head out and right when they got through the door their stood negan 

 

Negan- hello ladies long time no see Lee 

 

Lee- asshat 

 

Addy swung her weapon at him he grabbed it before it came in contact with him he flipped her over and bashed her head in over and over again for what seemed like forever Lee looked away from the sight her eyes water 

 

Negan- now where were we?


	6. Chapter 6

Negan stood in front of Lee looking at her with a sick expression on his face Lee took a swing at him punching him hard in the face he grabbed hold of her as she tried to shoot at him with her gun he grabbed the barrel of it and hit her hard in the nose to where she fell down he began kicking her in the stomach he was about to aim his bat down but stopped 

 

Negan- no no no I got a better thing in mind for you smart mouth 

 

He jerked her up her face was bloody as he dragged her out of the store only to see that doc and Warren were already brought outside in cars 

 

Warren- addy?

 

Lee lowered her head and Warren and doc eyes began to water Murphy and 10k were up on the rooftop 10k had his rifle aimed at the vehicles below and saw chains behind Warren, doc and Lee 

 

Murphy- its this necessary?

 

He was tied up to the door 10k zoomed in and took a shot shooting the chain off Warren who kicked the guy at her and grabbed his gun shooting him in the head one of the guys were about to shoot as she tried to free doc another shot was heard and the gun was shot out of the guys hand he held his hand doc was freed and he got the chains off Lee but a walker grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the car trying to bite into his neck but a bullet pierced it's head blowing it off blood splattered along with meat chunks of the brain as the body fell 

 

Doc- nice shot kid!

 

Negan was taking cover due to lee and Warren shooting at him 10k began to leave the rooftop grabbing Murphy 

 

Murphy- ouch ouch ouch!

 

Doc- guys we got company 

 

He yelled as their were zombies coming due to the gunfire 

 

Warren- you gotta be kidding me right now 

 

She started shooting at some of the zombies heading their way as Lee kept her eyes set on the guys with guns especially negan she took out a few shooting at her a zombie grabbed hold of her from behind she put her feet against the vehicle she was hiding behind and flipped over its head and bashed it's head in she grabbed the other walker that was after her and flipped it over stomping it's head in she ducked back behind the truck 

 

Doc- oh man this is ruining my high!

 

He shot a few zombies coming for him 

 

Warren- were being shot at zombies after us and your pissed because your high is ruined 

 

Doc- hey don't judge me now roberta ...ah dammit where's the 10k we could really use some air support!

 

More and more zombies began coming and their was loud sound of bullets and all the zombies began falling down one by one 

 

Warren- is that...

 

Doc- alright kid! 

 

All the zombies were took care of thanks to the gatlin gun 10k jumped down and went up to them

 

Warren- how did you find a gatlin gun 

 

10k- its a military base wasn't hard finding what i needed 

 

Lee shot the last guy and now it was just negan left he came out of hiding Lee tried to pull the trigger but she was out 

 

Lee- shit

 

Negan- aww what's the matter out of bullets? well I'm not 

 

He aimed his gun when warren doc and 10k aimed their guns at him 

 

Warren- drop it 

 

Negan- why don't you drop yours

 

They looked at him and then a bunch of his men came out of hiding guns aimed at them

 

Doc- shit

 

10k- Murphy you were supposed to be on lookout 

 

Murphy- oh my bad incoming 

 

10k' told you I should of killed him 

 

Murphy- oh I'm sorry maybe I would of been nicer if someone handed of had me on a human leash!

 

10k- only if u would just listen 2 me 4 once 

 

Lee- guys enough now ain't the time 

 

Negan was laughing until one of his men were took out everyone took cover but more of his men were took out from different angles 

 

Doc- what the hell is going on?

 

Lee- don't question it let's go 

 

They began to take off 

 

Lee- wait we gotta get the rest of the things Mitch needed

 

 

Murphy- no way in case you missed the news flash this is a battlefield and were standing right on it now isn't the time for a shopping spree 

 

Doc- Murphy right we need to get out of here 

 

Lee- I know but their might be a cure we have to get those things 

 

Warren- she's right 10k you cover us

 

The gunshots all stopped they looked around 

 

Doc- is it over?

 

Murphy- good we won the war let's go home 

 

He was stopped and negan appeared in front of them they aimed their guns 

 

David- guns down please 

 

Lee- David?

 

She lowered her gun the others did the same 

 

Lee- haven't seen you in awhile 

 

David- I been busy but I figured you could use him 

 

Doc- I'll chain him up 

 

Hours past by and they returned with the supplies along with David and negan who was put in a room David came in the room where I was in I was hooked up to things still as he came up to me and had a smile on his face


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes opened slowly as I saw David they widen I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth and a finger up to his lips 

 

David- shhhhh

 

I bite into his hand he quickly let go of my mouth and that's when I got off the bed charging at him 

 

 

Summer- you tried to Kill me!

 

I threw a couple punches his way that he quickly dodged and blocked 

 

David- let me explain 

 

Summer- explain theirs nothing to explain I almost died because of you!

 

I tried to punch him he grabbed my fist and flipped me over on the ground he got ontop of me pinning me down 

 

David- I know but let me explain I didn't want to do anything to you I had no choice my life was on the line and so was my son's 

 

I looked at him and could tell by tone of his voice and the look on his face and in his eyes 

 

Summer- you have a son?

 

David- yeah 5 his name is Chris do you really think I would choose someone else's life over my son's no way after I thought you were dead and recorded you those assholes didn't think you would survive so they let me have my son and once I had him I killed every last one of those bastards and once I saw that you were alive and well along with immune to this whole thing I had to try to make it up to you or at least say I'm sorry 

 

Summer- you say your sorry if you step on somebody's foot not when you try to kill someone several times and get a whole horde of angry hungry zombies....but you were just doing what you had to in order to get your son back so I forgive you 

 

David- thank you for understanding you get some rest alright? 

 

Summer- fuck that I have been sleeping for days my ass hurts from being on that bed for so long my foots asleep to so I'm not going to get back on this no time soon but uh can you get off of me now ?

 

He was still ontop me he looked down at me right when merle opened the door 

 

Merle- whoa what's going on here?

 

From the way it looked from the angle made it look wrong 

 

Merle- looks like are little virgin is all grown up and gettin it 

 

He said making jokes 

 

Merle- wait til I tell your dad and brother about this 

 

He walked out I looked up at David 

 

Summer- kill me now 

 

David- you sure I've tried over 34 attempts including zombie horde you just want seem to die but I can try a 35th attempt 

 

He said jokingly he was getting off me and he helped me up he turned and his son was in the doorway yawning

 

Chris- daddy 

 

David picked him up 

 

David- hey champ this beautiful woman here is summer 

 

Summer- hi Chris 

 

He looked at me and barried his head in his dad's shirt 

 

David- he's very shy 

 

He walked out of the room I followed behind him we sat down in the kitchen where everyone was eating David fixed his son a plate 

 

Merle- so I see your standing still 

 

Summer- of course I am why wouldn't I be

 

Merle- well after you received a brutal beat down by David earlier I'm just surprised you can walk 

 

I wanted to bash his head into the table 

 

Chris- daddy what's he talking about did you do something to her 

 

David- no don't listen to him he's a idiot 

 

Merle- well kiddo you see daddy their gets a problem when he's around her 

 

Chris- what problem ?

 

David- don't you dare merle

 

Merle- when he sees her a part of him just sticks up and he just has to grab hold of her and ....

 

David grabbed hold of him whispers 

 

David- if you don't want your nuts popped like wrip grapes I suggest you don't finish that sentence or I can slit your throat and pull your tongue through it choose your poison 

 

Merle cleared his throat 

 

Merle- and they hug the end 

 

Chris looked at him confused David patted his shoulders and sat next to his son rick who was beside merle overheard the whole whisper and couldn't finish his food 

 

Logan- so sis how do you feel?

 

Summer- I feel fine just a little weak 

 

Mitch- yeah your gonna feel like that for a couple days but it will pass 

 

Everyone was stuffing their faces 

 

Lee- I'm glad your feeling better summer we were worried about you

 

A few hours past by and we walked down the hallway and to a room 

 

Summer- why did we stop here 

 

Lee- you will see 

 

She opened the door and their I saw negan who was getting punched by Daryl 

 

Daryl- answer the question 

 

He spit blood out and his eyes looked dead at me 

 

Negan- you ....you ruined my camp killed my men with walkers 

 

Summer - you were trying to kill everyone and treating us like slaves I don't take orders well

 

Negan- your so lucky I'm chained up right now or so help me my hands would be all over your throat snapping it like a twig

 

Lee- yeah yeah whatever asshat did you get anything from him Daryl?

 

Daryl- nuttin but him being a smartass 

 

Lee- seriously why want you just tell us why you tried to keep us as pets 

 

Daryl- more importantly do you have anymore men 

 

Negan- I have plenty left I have people everywhere 

 

Daryl- where are they and are they going to come here? 

 

Negan- if they do I hope they tare this place apart and slaughter all of you 

 

Lee- your a sicko 

 

Negan- it's what this world will do to you...do you people think keeping me chained up is gonna keep you safe from me ? i have plenty of men out their still and you got the worst right here in this room you think these chains can hold a monster like myself your wrong I'm gonna get out of here someway somehow and I'm going to personally kill all of you 

 

Daryl punched him hard in the face with brass knuckles he was warring he hit him hard that he made blood come out his mouth along with a tooth 

 

Daryl- better start talking soon before I come back in here im gonna start collecting limbs 

 

He walked out me and Lee stood their looking at him 

 

Negan- just wait until I get out of here oh the things I'm going to do to both of you 

 

Lee kicked him in the face making him bleed more as she walked out

 

Negan- and you...boy am I going to enjoy making you suffer more than the rest 

 

I walked out of the room his laugh could be heard throughout the hallways


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours past by I met up with Lee 

 

Lee- the guy still ain't talking Daryl is trying everything he can think of the guys obviously been tortured before 

 

Jackson- rick we might have to think smart we should send a group out to look for another place for us all to stay and then pack our stuff set this place on fire with that freak in their and go better to be safe than sorry especially if he has men that could storm this place at any time 

 

Daryl- rick I gotta agree with him hes right we can't take the same risk that we did with the governor years ago remember what happened with him 

 

Rick- yeah I know Daryl but were not sure if anything is gonna happen and I don't think we should leave a place based on what ifs 

 

Merle- I say we kill the bastard before he breaks free and tries to kill us 

 

Rick- he wouldn't be able to do that 

 

Merle- that's kinda what people thought about me and here I am

 

Lee- it wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side rick

 

He sighed 

 

Rick- alright I guess it's settled than we head out 

 

Lee looked at Jackson 

 

Lee- well let's get a packing 

 

Jackson- yeah good idea 

 

It didn't take everyone long at all to get packed we were heading out as we passed negan 

 

Negan- your all going to die out their either by walkers or by my men either way your screwed 

 

I walked past his door not caring to hear a word he was saying until he grabbed my hand as I walked by grabbed me through the bar 

 

Summer- let go !

 

Negan- I made sure I told my men about you sweetheart I told them to have their fun with you nice and slow after what you did to my place and 100 of my men you might as well of killed with walkers 

 

Summer- you took me my friends and my dad hostage you were trying to make us be your slaves I ain't no slave no let me go 

 

He put pressure on my hand David walked up and he grabbed hold of me pulling me back and gave me his son he unlocked the cell door and grabbed hold of negan slamming him into the wall 

 

Negan- what are you going to do huh ?

 

Summer- David no just let him go 

 

I forced his sons head a different way so he didn't have to watch 

 

David- get my son out of here 

 

I didn't argue I left holding his son David watched me leave he turned to look at negan who had a smile on his face 

 

Negan- this all for her you so pussywiped you can't carry out your orders 

 

He looked at him with a pissed look

 

Negan- you know it's true I see you around her you do everything that she says when she says if I didn't know better I'd say your attached 

 

David- you don't know anything about her 

 

Negan- and you do come on your smarter than that that bitch ruined my home killed several of my men death by walkers you really think I'm going to let her get away with that I have known you before this apocalypse your a killer you kill for a living I've seen you gut a family take out a mercenary team by yourself and you can't take a girls life all because your so crazy about her you really think she's going to like you once she finds out the truth who you really are?

 

David said nothing but looked at the floor 

 

David- oh well let her hate me but I'm gonna tell her the truth she deserves that much I'm still going to keep her and everyone safe no matter what 

 

Negan- you do know my men are out their watching right you side with the damned you become the damned yourself 

 

 

David looked up at him

 

David- guess I'll be the damned then now want i?

 

He started to walk out 

 

Negan- your a fool David I'll get you for this 

 

David- never trust a killer 

 

He walked out I was holding his son before I put him in a car 

 

David- summer we need to talk 

 

I looked at him 

 

Summer- about what? 

 

David looked at everyone took a deep breath 

 

David- I gotta tell you all something 

 

Lee- what is it?

 

David- I haven't told anyone this but before this apocalypse before I had my son I was a very bad person I did horrible things I killed alot of innocent people I was sick in the head I didn't know how to stop and then this apocalypse happened and months later my son was born I was working for negan a couple weeks ago I was ordered to kill you summer for what you did to his home and people but I couldn't go through it 

 

We all looked at him not sure what to say until Merle broke the silence 

 

Merle- so ?I did lots of shitty things back when it was the land of the living and did worse when this whole thing began 

 

Daryl- that he did 

 

Rick was struggling on what to say 

 

Rick- we all done things we never thought we would ever have to do like take lives the man you were back then don't matter now its the man you are now before us that we get to judge even though you did some bad things trying to kill my daughter but your doing the right thing now telling us the truth and you went against killing her so I think you deserve another chance 

 

David- thank you 

 

Lee- I knew he had that killer vibe about him

 

Mitch- good job detective Lee 

 

She elbowed him I looked at David 

 

Summer- the past is the past the guy you use to be doesn't matter anymore 

 

I got in the car with my dad and Logan and David son David got in the car 

 

Lee- let's get the hell out of here 

 

She got in the car with Mitch and Jackson a few other cars were full of people as we pulled out we didn't know that negan men came shortly after to free negan who was dead set on getting even with David a few days past by and we cleared out a nice farm that belonged to keep before the apocalypse 

 

Lee- dinner is almost done guys 

 

Daryl - good I'm starved 

 

Daryl and merle were already at the table waiting but merle went ahead and started eating a piece of meat Lee hit his hand with the spatula 

 

Merle- ah dammit!

 

Lee- I said it wasn't done wait 

 

Merle- hit me with that spatula again woman 

 

She hit him again this time hard in the face leaving a Mark 

 

Lee- how many times do I got to tell you not to call me woman u have a name that I would like to be called ya know 

 

Daryl shook his head 

 

Daryl- merle ain't the type that wants to wait his turn for anything 

 

Lee- obviously 

 

Merle started stealing more meat 

 

Lee- merle!

 

She hit him in the head with the spatula a few times he still stuffed his face with the meat she began to swing at him again and he caught it jerked it away from her 

 

Merle- now what bitch 

 

She hit him with a big spoon but merles blade blocked it each time she swung it at him making it look like they were fencing Mitch stood in doorway 

 

Mitch- uh I'll come back later 

 

He walked out of the room and to Jackson who was standing at a wall 

 

Mitch- you don't wanna go in their anytime soon 

 

Jackson said nothing Mitch touched Jackson and he turned him around to see a knife jabbed into his head 

 

Mitch- holy shit !

 

He screamed loudly causing Lee to run in the room 

 

Lee- what's with the screaming Mitch Chris is trying to sleep 

 

She looked at Jackson body on the ground her eyes water and she began breathing hard Mitch grabbed hold of her

 

Mitch- Lee no don't do this right now calm down okay? 

 

Lee- Jackson....jackson ....jackson

 

She said repeating herself in shock 

 

Mitch- I know it's okay though alright sweetheart where is summer and David? 

 

Lee couldn't answer 

 

Mitch- rick Daryl merle even what about 10k or Murphy Warren doc anyone?

 

She started breathing hard more Mitch grabbed hold of her getting her away from Jackson body his blood was pouring out from under him Mitch brought Lee into a room where rick and Daryl were tied up and a guy nobody has seen before was having a fight with Daryl who wasn't letting the guy easily capture him but Daryl was hit by the other guy next to him Mitch quickly turned around when he was grabbed and forced into a chair along with Lee who couldn't fight back due to panic attack the guys slammed the door 

 

Mitch- what is going on here?

 

Daryl- negan men somehow found us and broke in without us knowing 

 

Mitch- where is everyone? 

 

Rick- 10k and Warren went on a run not long ago with Logan and summer is on a walk with David and Jackson I'm not sure 

 

Mitch- he was killed knife in his head what about merle Murphy and doc

 

Daryl- dunno bout Murphy but knowing those two stoners were fucked

 

Outside doc and merle were passing around a pipe that had bunch of mixtures of weed they inhaled it for a second before releasing it and passing it on 

 

Merle- I just don't understand why you call this z weed

 

Doc- I kinda forgot myself but look at that beautiful woman their 

 

Merle - hey sugartits wanna bump some uglies in them woods ?

 

They were both so stoned they didn't know it was some of negan men looking at them aiming gun at them

 

Doc- sugartits what kinda lame ass cheap pick up line is that? And bump uglies what does that even mean hey sweetheart can you move little to the right blocking the view of the sun 

 

It was night time the moon and stars were out 

 

Man- get up!

 

Merle- your a little too demanding for my taste you can have her

 

Doc- no thank you

 

They were jerked up and forced into the room with the others they were being tied up

 

Doc- hey hey I gotta tell you guys something 

 

Rick- great and what would that be?

 

Doc- were all gonna die horribly 

 

Him and merle busted out laughing back with me and David I was walking the trail with him heading back to the farm 

 

Summer- I hope we get back in time to eat

 

David- I'm sure we haven't missed anything yet

 

He looked over at me as we were walking 

 

Summer- if you don't mind me asking but what caused you to kill to begin with?

 

David- I didn't grow up into a nice family like you and your brother I grew up a orphan my parents were killed in a accident when I was young I was forced into a orphanage after a few months of being their I got adopted but into a sick family I was abused by both my step parents my dad beat me up every chance he got my mom of course abused me sexually I was treated as a slave to them but one day dear old dad tried to beat me up I took a knife and stabbed him to death did the same to my mom I guess that's how it all started 

 

 

Summer- I'm so sorry 

 

David- no don't be I'm the one who should be sorry 

 

Summer- it's in the past now okay? 

 

He smiled when he immediately stopped his face becoming serious 

 

Summer- David ?

 

David- run!

 

He grabbed my hand taking off with me and sure enough bullets were heard the bullets hit the trees as we ran 

 

Summer- these must be his men 

 

David- yeah it is only they are this shitty shots 

 

He put me against a tree and pushed me down

 

David- stay down don't move 

 

Summer- okay but what are you...

 

I saw a smile on his face as he stood up and climbed up a tree to get a good view of everyone nearby he then jumped down and went to the closest one he grabbed the guys neck and twisted it and stole his gun and began to hunt the others down one by one he came back to me 

 

David- that's all of them 

 

I came out of hiding when David heard a voice 

 

Chris- daddy what's going on?

 

We turned to see negan holding his son at gunpoint 

 

David- Chris let him go! He's got nothing to with this 

 

Negan- oh he doesn't well his daddy does so you have a choice David kill her or have your son killed 

 

Summer- your a monster 

 

Negan- so I been told but I don't care what you think all that matters is that you choose careful I don't wanna blow his brain out 

 

David- negan please let my son go I'll do whatever you want but I'm not killing anymore 

 

Negan- too bad you see things like this but 

 

 

He pulls the trigger on the little boy we watched as his little body hit the ground lifeless 

 

Negan- I warned you I would get you back you should of listened 

 

Summer- oh my god how could you do this to a little kid 

 

Negan- easily 

 

David fell to his knees eyes water as he holds Chris in his arm he begins to cry heavily I looked at The sight my eyes water a little I looked to negan who was already i looked at him and keeled down next to him 

 

Summer- I'm so sorry David 

 

He stood their crying 

 

Summer- I'm going to tell the others about this David you should....

 

I looked at his expression on his face it almost caused me to scream he had an emotionless expression on his face one that could belong to the devil 

 

Summer- d David ?

 

He turned around to face me the look in his eyes almost the devil the death of his son slowly changing him rage and revenge took over bringing the monster he once was back 

 

David- summer 

 

He said my name so cold like made me jump a little 

 

Summer- y yes?

 

 

David- stay away from me or you will regret it your the only person I don't wanna hurt 

 

He took off gunning for the house I stood their in shock a little back in the house 

 

 

Mitch- this isn't looking good for us

 

Lee looked at the floor still in shock of Jackson death the men came back in the room they aimed their guns at them when all of a sudden they heard screaming coming from downstairs they looked at one another Daryl was already breaking himself great they turned around

 

Man- what the hell was that? 

 

They walked out only to get stabbed in the head one after the other their bodies hit the floor Daryl was free and began to free the other 

 

Rick- what the hell is going on ?

 

Mitch- when strange things happen I learned not to question it

 

Daryl- let's go

 

Rick- what about them

 

Merle and doc were asleep still tied up

 

Daryl- leave em here they will live side's if these assholes are dying they will be fine 

 

They took off outside the door when a man was waiting for them on the porch when David put his arm around the man's throat from behind slamming him down and started stomping his head with a few stomps he slammed his foot down harder mashing his head he looked at his hands that were stained in his blood he looked down at the body he mashed up the look in his eyes changed completely 

 

Rick- run....run go now!

 

They took off hearing the way he said that David stood their for a minute before picking up a gun he looked up at the roof seeing some guys up their he climbed up and snuck past them he snapped ones neck and then he kicked the other off the roof the look in his eyes almost inhuman and soulless merle and doc snapped out their high and looked around the room 

 

Doc- what the hell happened here?

 

Merle- not sure but I think we should get out of here 

 

They took off out the house got a good distance away before the explotion happened back with me I was reunited with my dad and others i hugged him tightly 

 

Summer- daddy you okay ?

 

 

Rick- yeah I'm fine but David he's not

 

Summer- I know his son was killed by negan that's what caused him to snap 

 

Lee- Jackson gone to

 

She said her voice breaking i hugged her tightly 

 

Summer- I'm so sorry Lee

 

I looked behind us to see the house in flames from the explotion I looked at merle and doc who came running up to us

 

Daryl- bout damn time you both got out of being stoned 

 

Merle- we woke up now knowing what the hell is going on bodies all over the place 

 

Summer- long story 

 

A few minutes past by and my brother Logan and 10k came back all bloody 

 

 

Rick- what happened? 

 

Logan- we got attacked Warren didn't make it 

 

Summer- neither did Jackson 

 

10k- what happened here?

 

Daryl- we'll explain later right now we gotta go the explotion probably attract a bunch of walkers here 

 

Rick- good idea 

 

We started walking to the cars 

 

10k- where is Murphy? 

 

Rick- were not sure but we can't wait for him here side's he's half zombie he will be fine

 

We got in the road taking off and after a few minutes we saw another car that David was in we followed 

 

Mitch- uh usually sane people steer clear of the crazy but no no not us we follow it

 

Logan- well its the apocalypse it full of insanity 

 

 

We followed him to a new place when negan vehicle was at David got out slammed the doors and we got out the cars and quietly walked up the hill where we could see everything we could see a bunch of walkers inside along with negan and his men at the top floors of the place 

 

Daryl- they knew he would come after them they must of lured those walkers in their using them big trucks 

 

Merle- looks like hes gonna die 

 

Lee- really merle ?

 

Merle- yeah hes gonna die no way he can survive all that 

 

We watched I waited so badly to warn him but forced myself quiet but instead of walking right on in he backed away from the doors to the big truck he messed with the wires turning it on and he put his foot on the peddle and backed it up into the fence he jumped out of it and took off near the back the men looked around unsure of what was happening 

 

Man- what the fuck?

 

 

They looked down and saw nothing 

 

Man- Nothing here 

 

 

David put a explosive on the side of the building not a very big one he jumped down and walked a few steps before pressing the button blowing the upper floor up and causing all his men including negan to fall down into a horde of zombies that immediately started bitting into them negan got up quickly and began taking off with a limp as the walkers ate his men he took off but David blocked his way 

 

David- you killed my son I'm going to enjoy tarring you apart 

 

 

Negan shot at him several times but David kept coming at him 

 

Negan- what the fuck 

 

David grabbed his gun from him and shot negan in both knee caps so he couldn't escape the walkers came towards David he aimed shooting every single one in the head until he ran out of bullets he bashed their heads into the wall or flipping them over pulled out his miltary knife and started stabbing them full of rage and hate we watched for about 20 minutes as he killed every walker inside their with only a knife and his bare hands 

 

Lee- holy fuck!

 

Daryl- rick if that sumbitch can take down all of negan men and over 1,000 walkers barehanded and with a knife were in trouble 

 

Rick- yeah we are 

 

We watched as he dragged negan out by his foot negan screamed in pain 

 

 

David- when im done with you your gonna wish I would of let you get eaten by the walkers 

 

He drags him to his car that he already had things prepared for him he pulled out some barbwire and wrapped it all around negan instead of using rope or chain he put it around his waist, hands and neck it cutting into his skin he grabbed some 

 

Negan- killing me want bring chris back 

 

David- yeah i know your the reason for that but torturing you will make me feel better ....you know one of the many parts on the human body that isn't well protected making it a good place for pain 

 

He shoved the needle underneath is nail making it go in deep negan screamed loudly 

 

David- now for the rest 

 

He shoved needles underneath each nail 

 

 

David- I remember a time I had a woman I met i remember how burning skin smelled 

 

He poured gasoline on him and lit him up with his lighter negan screamed loudly 

 

Summer- David stop!

 

He turned to face me 

 

David- I told you to stay away 

 

Summer- David please stop this you think Chris would want you to do this?

 

David- my son is dead thanks to this asshole 

 

I watched as he was burnt alive

 

Summer- you got your revenge now stop its not to late 

 

I said almost begging he walked up to me 

 

David- summer your so sweet your so beautiful 

 

His lips touched mine his arms around me 

 

David- I'm sorry .....

 

He stabbed my stomach and jerked out the blade I fell to the ground as he took off I was laying their on the ground holding my bleeding stomach everything was a blur and was in mute I could see David and the others shooting i saw merle and doc get shot by David and could see my dad and Logan running towards me but gets a knife through their backs I saw their bodies fall limp next to me my eyes filled with tears


	9. Chapter 9

My vision became so blurred as I looked at my brother and dad's body laying next to me my eyes water the blood pouring out of my stomach from the stab blood pouring out from under me in a giant puddle 

 

 

Lee- no let me go Mitch 

 

She screamed trying to get out of his arms but Mitch held her tightly trying to drag her away while Daryl and 10k was shooting at David as he tried to drag Lee away 

 

Lee- no let me go Mitch now!

 

He dragged her away from the sight and dragged her to the car 

 

Lee- no we need to go back Mitch 

 

10k and Daryl came running they quickly dove inside the car Mitch quickly drove down the road they looked back to see David standing in the road 

 

Lee- Mitch stop the car now we gotta go back for her 

 

Mitch- I'm sorry I can't 

 

Lee- turn the fuckin car around now!

 

Mitch- theirs nothing to go back to Lee she's dead 

 

Her eyes filled with tears Daryl was in the back seat more quiet then usual 

 

Mitch- I'm sorry Lee theirs nothing we can do 

 

Lee cried softly for a few minutes 

 

Lee- I'm going to kill him 

 

Mitch- yeah because revenge worked out so well for David 

 

He said smart he drove down the road theirs were only a few walkers roaming the streets and a bunch of hybrid animals attacking them 

 

Mitch- maybe the hybrids will handle the zombie invasion for us

 

He said trying to lighten up the mood but nobody seemed to even look up at him or even pay attention he cleared his throat 

 

Mitch- tough crowd

 

He drove to a nice size house that had a fence and a garden he turned the car up and looked at everyone 

 

Mitch- alright guys let's try to hold up here 

 

He looked at everyone who was still depressed but Daryl got out then 10k did Mitch got out the car and looked at Lee

 

Mitch- lee? you coming?

 

She said nothing tears still in here eyes

 

Mitch- well we will be inside 

 

 

He closed the door they walked up Daryl opened the door and saw a few walkers roaming around they started going for Daryl but he threw a knife hitting one in the head as 10k stabbed the last one in the head they walked in the room scanning every corner of the lower floors Mitch walked slowly upstairs he saw a walker in the hallway just standing their at a wall until it sniffed but by the time it smelled him he stabbed it in the back of the head he checked all the rooms upstairs 

 

Mitch- it's clear up here 

 

10k- alright I'll bring the gear in

 

A few hours past by and they were making food 

 

Daryl- you okay? 

 

Lee looked at him

 

Lee- I just lost two of my best friends today no not really 

 

She wiped her tears away on her sleeve 

 

Lee- I'm not the only person that lost someone close you lost your brother you okay? 

 

Daryl looked down at the table not saying a word 

 

Lee- I'll take that as a no 

 

 

Daryl eyes water a little as he stood up leaving the room leaving Lee by herself her eyes water Mitch came in 

 

Mitch- food is done 

 

Lee- I'm not hungry 

 

Mitch- look I'm sorry about summer I really am but you can't stop eating you need to eat

 

Lee- I know 

 

She began to eat Mitch looked out the window at the dark clouds 

 

Mitch- might storm it will definitely make it feel more cool

 

Lee kept eating and then stopped after hearing movement outside 

 

Lee- what the hell? 

 

Mitch- what was what? 

 

She grabbed her gun that she had on her side and headed out on the porch 

 

Lee- I heard something out here 

 

She shined her flashlight Mitch looked around 

 

Mitch- where about did you hear it?

 

Lee- I'm not sure where I heard it I just know it was somewhere out here

 

Mitch- well I don't see anything now sweetheart might of took off whatever it is 

 

Lee- I don't know 

 

Mitch- feel better if Daryl and 10k took a look around? 

 

 

Lee- yeah I would 

 

Mitch- I'll go get them 

 

Lee- thank you 

 

He went inside Lee stayed on the porch leaning over the railing her eyes water Mitch went inside looking for Daryl and 10k who were in the living room looking at a map

 

10k- I knew this area looked familiar 

 

Mitch- what's going on?

 

Daryl- 10k here thought this place was familiar because he saw this place before 

 

Mitch- you did?

 

10k- yeah on the news just a week before the outbreak their was complaints from the locals near the area of noise the cops were sent and they found this facility of some sort and inside it were all kinds of machines and cryogenic test tubes that had these organisms inside and their were people chained up to tables the footage was disturbing but they announced everyone in their dead and they never found the ones that done it place was abandoned before cops arrived but that area was used as a military base inside was a bunch of bunkers military vehicles weapons everything that place is only 10 miles away from here 

 

Mitch- you think their might be a connection? 

 

10k- I'm not sure but if that facility is this close we should be careful no telling what escaped that place when the outbreak happened 

 

Mitch- great more to worry about 

 

Back out with Lee she was crying quietly not wanting anyone to see her cry when she saw something run past her below her she jumped over the railing aiming her gun 

 

Lee- hey!

 

The figure turned around the sight made Lee's heart jump it was a humanoid creature the head looking human but the arms were very long longer than what a humans would be the legs were long as well but not as long as the arms the body itself was short not matching the rest of the body the eyes glazed over and their was what looked like a tag on the foot with the number 27 

 

 

Lee- what the hell? 

 

 

The thing let out a noise that sounded more like a vibration and a alarm more than a growl it started walking to her in this stagger almost like it's unable to walk due to being deformed 

 

 

Lee- guys!

 

 

She yelled loudly and once she did it walked faster to her Daryl came out and saw the sight 

 

Daryl- the fuck wrong with this sumbitch almost like merle when he's had one too many

 

Lee- don't stand their reminiscing help me out here 

 

Daryl- it's slow as hell you can easily out run it

 

He took a shot hitting it in the head with a arrow but it didn't fall down instead it still came Daryl came up to it and hit it hard with the crossbow but it only bent it's arms and back over and began running on its back legs really fast 

 

Daryl- oh shit!

 

He was being chased by it Lee started shooting at it but it only changed from Daryl running for her she kept shooting it over and over again it's arms stretched out far grabbing hold of her bringing her towards it and it began to squeeze her tightly bones could be heard in her back 

 

Lee- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 

Mitch- Lee get off her!

 

Both Daryl and Mitch were stabbing at its arms trying to get it loose when 10k shot with his rifle and blew it's head off Lee was freed Mitch and Daryl both checked her over 

 

Mitch- you okay? 

 

Lee- I don't know I'm still trying to process this 

 

Mitch- lets get back in I gotta make sure your okay 

 

Lee- okay 

 

He lead her inside Daryl and 10k looked at the creature 

 

Daryl- the fuck is it?

 

10k- your asking me ?

 

He looked at the tag on its foot 

 

10k- it could be one of those test subjects that escaped that facility 

 

 

Daryl- whatever it was definitely not human not sure if we were safer with David fucked up ass or these things 

 

10k- don't know but we should be careful 

 

Inside Mitch looked Lee over 

 

Mitch- everything is fine just some nasty bruises you try to take it easy alright? 

 

Lee- thank you Mitch 

 

He nodded and started to walk out when Lee grabbed his hand 

 

Lee- please stay 

 

He turned to face her and her lips clashed with his he was caught off guard by it he kisses her back her hand goes to his belt he helped her take his belt off he lifted her shirt up over her head his mouth kisses on her lower neck soon clothes were flying to the floor and he lifted her in his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving her hips slowly into him before he could put her on the table her put her down on the cold table he began moving his hips back and fourth Lee bit her lips not wanting Daryl and 10k walk in but once he picked up speed she started letting moans escape her mouth from the pleasure he had to cover her mouth to prevent her from moaning making her moans to be muffled as he rammed into her faster making her want to scream in pleasure the table began moving across the floor a little with the fast and hard thrusts she moved her hips with his thrusts not knowing Daryl and 10k were still outside but now were next to the window near them checking the area 

 

10k- what the hell?

 

Daryl had a smirk on his face he put a arm around 10k shoulder and pushed him forward still with a smirk on his face 

 

Daryl- I'll explain when your older kid

 

10k- but I'm 19

 

Daryl- let's go get far away from this area 

 

They started walking away looking around for any sign of creatures or zombies or anything out of the usual they walked in the woods a little ways when they were both shot with darts by none other than David he walked up to them he grabbed Daryl dragging him a little ways then 10k and tied them up on the porch tied to my body and wrote in fresh blood your next a few hours past by Mitch and Lee got their clothes on 

 

Lee- we should of done that years ago

 

Mitch- yeah I can't believe we did it all night 

 

Lee- Yeah I'm amazed we didn't wake Daryl and 10k 

 

They walked through the house trying to find them and stepped outside Lee screamed loudly seeing my body tied with Daryl and 10k who woke up to her screaming they looked and screamed a little themselves Lee immediately fainted as Mitch untied them 

 

Mitch- what the hell how did this happen? 

 

 

Daryl- hell if we know we were drugged 

 

They looked at the your next in blood they were about to make me a grave when they heard noise coming out of the woods it was the same humanoid creature as before just all different and different numbers Mitch aimed a gun 

 

Daryl- you don't wanna do that trust me let's just take Lee and go

 

He ran to the car Mitch picked Lee up and ran to the car they went up to my body that had the fresh blood and they all began bitting into me might tried to start the car 

 

Mitch ' come on don't do this to me now 

 

He tried starting it again it finally started right when Mitch was backing up one of them hand punched the glass out the window grabbed 10k by the throat bashing his head into the door Daryl stabbed it's head the at let go of 10k throat Daryl watched as the things body hit the road behind them 

 

David- you okay? 

 

10k held his throat 

 

10k- yeah thanks 

 

Noise could be heard on the hood of the car climbing around like a spider it bashed into the windshield grabbing ahold of Mitch before Daryl and 10k could react to it that's when they went off the side of the road and into a tree


	10. Chapter 10

As Mitch went off the road on the count of the creature he crashed into a tree it flying off and hit the tree Mitch head hit the steering wheel hard nocking him out making the horn honk while Lee head hit the dashboard Daryl hit his head hard on back of the seat while 10k was sent up front his head stuck through the broken windshield a few hours past by it was thundering loudly lightning flashing the wind was blowing really hard the sky was pitch black the only light that could be seen was the bolts of lightning rain began to hit the ground hard 10k opened his eyes slowly raising up his blood drips from his head he crawled out through the windshield and fall on the ground next to the car his body in pain he could hear the horn honking loudly due to Mitch still being out cold 10k looked to see he had a shard of glass stuck in his side a little he jerked it out with a grunt of pain he raised up a little while holding the place that was bleeding a little he stood up nice and slow as he went to the side he was close to which was Lee's side he opened the door he grabbed hold of her bloody head 

 

10k- Lee hey Lee

 

He shook her a little her eyes open a little 

 

Lee- Tommy? 

 

10k- yeah you okay? 

 

Lee looked at Mitch she grabbed hold of him pushing his head back into the seat 

 

Lee- Mitch Mitch please wake up

 

His eyes opened a little bit and looked at her he healed his head 

 

Mitch- ah everyone okay? 

 

Daryl raised his head up his nose bleeding a little from the impact 

 

Daryl- that sumbitch better be dead 

 

They got out the car and saw the creature that attacked them causing them to reck the car had pierced it into the tree rain hit them like bullets 

 

Lee- great what else can go wrong 

 

 

10k- alot more because were in the middle of nowhere with none of our weapons when we crashed they must of went flying 

 

Mitch- then they can't be too far from the car 

 

Lee- I think I see your crossbow Daryl 

 

Daryl- where is it?

 

She pointed in the front in the floor 

 

Mitch- uh might wanna hurry up with the gear guys we got a problem 

 

Lee- what now?

 

He points to a twister touching the ground 

 

 

Daryl- ah come on!

 

Lee- let's go it's a good enough distance away we can get away 

 

Mitch- how look at us we look like we just came straight out of a saw movie were all kinds of busted up we can't outrun a twister in our state 

 

 

Lee- id rather try to outrun in looking like I escaped jigsaw then dying 

 

She started limping down the road Daryl grabbed his crossbow and followed her 

 

Mitch- this is crazy 

 

He started trying to start the car in hopes of it working 

 

10k- yeah by the time you even make progress with it your gonna be in the eye of the storm sir 

 

 

He started walking as Mitch sighed and followed the wind picking up more from the twister they caught up to Lee and Daryl the twister tossing all kinds of debris out of it missing them by just barely 

 

Mitch- reminds of my years of dodgeball but massive game changer 

 

The twister was getting really close to them the wind making it so hard to walk Daryl grabbed hold of a truck door he got inside it and started to crank it after a few tries it came on everyone got in quickly and flew down the road Lee looked back seeing the twister getting further away she took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat resting her head on Mitch 10k was up front with Daryl 

 

10k- so where to now? 

 

Daryl- I dunno where 87 miles will take us hopefully far enough away from that twister 

 

10k- you say 87 miles?

 

Daryl- yeah why? 

 

10k- my uncle from my mom's side of the family lives that way my hes been very successful he used to be a movie director hes filthy rich he lived in a brick mansion has a big fence around his place garden everything we could use 

 

Daryl nodded 

 

Daryl- alright sounds good ill try their you guys agree ?

 

Lee and Mitch were fast asleep 

 

10k- don't think they were listening 

 

 

Daryl- oh well guess they'd just find out when we arrive their 

 

A few hours past by and they pulled up in front of a big mansion their was a machine to the side 

 

10k- hit 90422367210 that the password to open the gate 

 

He put the code in and the gate opened up Daryl drove in the gate closes behind them 

 

Daryl- place is kinda creepy 

 

10k- it is a old mansion been in my uncle's family since his great great great great grandfather 

 

Lee and Mitch woke up slowly and saw the mansion 

 

Lee- anybody wanna agree that it's haunted ?

 

Mitch- great this place isn't creepy at all 

 

They all got out the car and walked up the steps 10k opened the door the place was quiet 

 

10k- hello uncle Reese aunt may anybody 

 

He yelled but not a sound was heard but his own echo 

 

10k- where is everyone 

 

He walked through the dinning hall and the dinning clock was ticking loudly making Mitch immediately nervous 

 

Mitch- I hate clocks like that 

 

10k walked around opened up a door that lead to a hallway 

 

10k- hello? Anyone it's Tommy 

 

He walked around a corner and saw his aunt

 

10k- aunt may thank God are you....

 

 

He looked to see her kneeling on the floor taking chunks of his uncle's stomach out she turned her head around blood all over her face she charged at him Daryl the only one with a weapon took aim at her but as she charged she stopped and her body began to shake almost like a seizure the body itself began to rip apart blood going everywhere 

 

 

Lee- what the hell? 

 

She looked at the sight and started to gag Daryl took a few steps back 

 

 

It's body began to mutate into something nobody ever saw it's upper body was higher due to the spinal cord being ripped out of the back and enlarged and connected to the torso her nails grew enlarged as well her lower half falling to the floor Mitch grabbed hold of Lee pulling her back Daryl took a few shots but it only enraged her she jerked the crossbow out of his hands they all started running her fast on their heels they opened a big double door only to see a giant room full of zombies 

 

Lee- oh shit what now

 

Daryl- go back 

 

They started going back out only to have her running at them they quickly ran back in the room with the zombies they ran past them and up more stairs the zombies following them 

 

Mitch- we gotta get out of here now!

 

Daryl- no shit Mitch 

 

10k- all these doors are locked from the other side we can't get in

 

Lee- just kick the door in hurry 

 

 

Daryl- I can't not without letting all them in first 

 

The walkers came up to them Daryl and 10k had their knifes they began stabbing the walkers that came up close Lee and Mitch had no weapons but Lee was able to fight the ones coming at her off with some fancy footwork she somersaulted those coming near her and Mitch 

 

10k- this isn't working were going to run out of energy before we can even make a dent 

 

The door opened up and a bunch of guys with guns started shooting at all the walkers their bodies hitting the floor a guy that was tall had some muscle on him with short brown hair brown eyes and stubble on his face and around his lips making it almost like a gotee came into view but before he could speak a blue skined figure came out from between all the people 

 

Murphy- okay who the hell is causing all this damn commotion 

 

He looked at them his face dropped 

 

 

Murphy- oh its you guys 

 

Lee- Murphy!

 

They all looked at him shocked he was alive


End file.
